Airin Uchimoto
'Airin Uchimoto '(団本 アイリーン , Uchimoto Airin) is a kage-level kunoichi of Ōkamimura's Uchimoto clan and a member of Team Airin (Team 121). Background Airin is the second child and the only daughter of the Fifth Urufukage and his wife Midoriko, a member of the Neko clan. In her early years she had many babysitters , one of them being her brother Yuri, but she took care to be fired immediately. After her fifth anniversary, she was sent to her grandparents in Kumo for almost one year. During her staying, she learnt how to fight from her grandparents’ s challenges and confrontations and developed an interest for sake. Returning in Ōkamimura ,Airin started Academy at the age of six. During her years there, she teased and insulted her classmates and even teachers, often being grounded for it. Graduating Academy, she was chosen to be one of the members of Team 121, under the supervision of Tomoko Higure. Before this moment, she met for the first time her cousin – Maya Neko and liking her personality and abilities they became best friends. At first, for Airin, being in a team was a horrible idea, but after knowing her teammates, her sensei and lerning that well completed missions mean money, the kunoichi started to enjoy the situation. She later came with the idea to name this team after her – Team Airin. Personality Airin seems to be a very calm and composed individual with a dignified air about her,but in reality she is an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. She likes to bully, beat, tease and insult the other persons, especially children and her teachers from Academy. She is short tempered,but she never gives up easily, desiring to achieve her goal, whatever it may be. Airin takes a great interest in her own training, even if sometimes she's lazy. However, she is kind and funny with her family, but not with her big brother,Yuri. Sometimes she is "fighting" with him to demonstrat that he is wrong. She inherits her mother personality, because she's a very honest and direct person. Airin dosen't like to hide things and says what she thinks in that moment. With her comrades, especially with Maya and Tomoko Higure, she is very protective and have a big respect for them and their abilities.However, being a short tempered person she has a strong amoung of patience for her cousin Maya Neko and sometimes she lets her to win the fights and games. In battles she is merciless and complets high ranked missions for earning money,being a little greedy. Appearance In part I, Airin had shoulder length white hair and light blue eyes.She wore a sleeveless white dress with yellow designs, a long gold scarf tied at her waist with a black braid and a pair of black moccasins.She had a black clip that tied her right strand. In part II, she has armpit-lenght white hair and large,blue eyes. She wears a blue halterneck with a keyhole front, short grey striped knickers and a pair of knee high grey boots with the signs of Neko and Uchimoto clans. She has two long black gloves with blue and grey designs.Two strands of hair are tied at the back in a purple clip.She also wears a shade of purple lipstick and has a tattoo on her back. During missions, Airin wears a black jumpsuit and a purple flak jacket in which she stores scrolls, weapons, and supplies. Abilities Her mother's behavior has influenced Airin's training habits and her perspective about life and men. For example, she understood that women can be as good as or even better than men.This led her to train hard to prove it. Taijutsu Airin uses almost always taijutsu to defeat her opponents.Her taijutsu skilles developed by observing "fights" between different people,for example between her parents and her grandparents, and later under her mother's supervision. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Airin is able to summon various dogs and cats, but she has only two favorite speaking summons: a dog named Kōsen and a cat named Tsuin. Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation In combats, Airin uses a giant wood fan in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to creat torrents winds. She started to use this tool and her Wind Release techniques after seeing the match of the Chūnin Exams between Temari and Tenten. Airin also uses Water Release techniques, being able to make water clones and to imprison her opponents. She is capable to damage the entire batllefield by using Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. Intelligence Airin is a keen-minded kunoichi who have a great observational and analytical ability. Kekkei Genkai As a descendant of the Neko clan, Airin posses the Kyattsuai ( キャッツアイ, Cat's eye) a dōjutsu kekkei genkai inherited from her mother. When she use her dōjutsu her eyes are light blue with shades of yellow and tiny black pupils which can enlarge if she is upset. This dōjutsu helps her to scary her opponents and to analyze in detail things, movements. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In the first episode of the Chunin Exam Arc, Airin can be seen together with her team visiting different shops and traditional inns. Before the start of the first phase of the exam, she makes a remark about Naruto's affirmation saying that he would not have any chance if he'll still fool around making jokes.Airin's remark makes him to laugh and pat her head, this action upsetting her. She is on the point to erupt and beat the shinobi, but she is stopped by her cousins. During the first written portion of the exam,Airin is one of the few examinees that is able to answer the questions without cheating.She later sends the answer to her teammates by her summoned cat Tsuin. After passing the first phase, team Airin encounters Orochimaru, but they don't have any conflicts. Later they are attacked by some Konohagakure shinobies, who want their scroll, but her team wins. In the preliminary matches of the exam, the kunoichi and her team is welcomed by their sensei, who tells them that the examination for them is over. However, Airin asks if she can assists at the rest of it,her motive being that she wants to observ the matches. When, the match between Temari and Tenten take place, Airin quikly noticed the big iron fan of the sand kunoichi and her offensive style, being captivated by it. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, when the invasion of Konoha begins, she and her teammates are in the public watching the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. She is unable to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu.After the end of the invasion, the kunoichi and her team leave Konoha and return to Ookamimura. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc During part II, Airin has minor appearances,but the most significant of all is in this Arc. Here, she can be seen along with Maya talking with their grandfather about Sasuke Uchiha and his "future".When Maya remarks that Sasuke is cute, Airin returns her affirmation with another: "..maybe he's 'cute', but his a missing-nin" closing her cousin's mouth. After this, the two kunoichi can be seen at a inn, relaxing and making jokes. Shinobi World War Arc soon Return of Madara Arc soon Movies Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel soon Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto’ s arrival at the prison, Airin and her teammates can be seen escorting a criminal to the castle. She is complaining about the bad weather. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Airin don't appear herself in the movie, but as twin girls with opposite personalities: Ai and Rin. Ai is the kind and loving one, who is very sensitive and naive, while Rin is the arrogant and mischievous one, who finds in everything reasons to quarrel. They were the same clothes, the difference being their hairstyles. Ai has untied long white hair, while she's sister has very short white hair with brangs. None of them is the Urufukage. Trivia The name of Airin is a pun composed of Ai (愛) which means "love" and Rin (リン) which can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". Her last name Uchimoto (団本) means "inside of origin". -According to the databook(s): -Airin's hobby is to fight with anyone. -Airin wishes to fight upper class ninja. -Her favorite foods are sake and curry bread. -She has completed 230 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 40 B-rank, 30 A-rank, 10 S-rank. -Airin's favorite word is "money" (お金, okane). -She is the 6th Urufukage from the Uchimoto clan. She was selected by the clan over her borther Yuri, because she has been considered the most capable to lead the state, even she is too young for this title. -Airin isn't a good cook. -She admires strong people, especially her mother, great-grandmother and Madara Uchiha. Quotes (To Maya, being bored by her cousin' games) "Are we done here?I'm bored and I need to go to the bathroom." (To persons who had made mistakes) "Are you idiot or just idiot?" Reference Airin Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Kekkei Genkai